


Izzy liked to spy, sometimes

by kardamooma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardamooma/pseuds/kardamooma
Summary: Izzy watches Magnus and Alec being in love with eachother, and it warms her heart.





	Izzy liked to spy, sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i've always wanted to write Malec from another perspective, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Read on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fukyeahmalec

Sometimes Izzy liked to spy – eavesdrop if you will, on her brother. It’s not that she was obsessed, or that she didn’t trust the older Shadowhunter; she just liked to see the progression of his emotions the past year or so, Magnus Bane having an awful lot to do with that.

It’s not like Magnus took all the credit, (Although, he did show Alec a lot). It was also down to Alec’s self-acceptance, he had started to realize in the last year he had to do things for himself more, despite his family or The Claves disputed opinions.

Like Izzy thought, Magnus did play a big part in turning over a new leaf for Alec. He had shown him that it was okay to live by yourself, to break some rules, stick to what you believe in, and most importantly: not caring what others thought.

Obviously sometimes it was okay for a second, maybe third opinion – or maybe an input from everyone in the god damn institute. Yet, Alec had realized that if it interfered with his happiness or what he believed in, to always object.

So when Izzy was looking into a recent demon attack around New York city while in the institute, thinking about all these aspects that had also changed her life in the past year; she couldn’t help but hear a distant laughter from behind her.

She didn’t want to turn, immediately recognizing the joyful amusement of her big brother that wasn’t so heard of before Magnus came in the picture. She didn’t want to invade their privacy. Yet the institute was full, the Shadowhunter and Warlock always seemed to find a way to ignore their own surroundings; they always felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Furthermore, her heart skipped a beat and a knowing, amused grin formed across her face, crafting her perfectly structured cheekbones. She had heard Magnus use a pathetic and cheesy pick up line, and Alec’s laughter echoed the walls of the institute once again.

Everyone was now completely used to the couple by now, so no one was really paying attention. Some objected, yes, but the positivity thrown towards the couple’s way had always outbalanced the negative comments.

You see, Izzy still wasn’t used to it though. She loved Alec so much her heart could burst, and seeing him beyond an emotion of happiness and lust everyday made her extremely content that she’d one day find the same. But it wasn’t about her, it was about the not so newly found love, (They had almost been together half a year, officially) that was still completely in a ‘honeymoon’ phase.

Izzy then turned, Alec leaning on the fence near the stairs at the top of the institute, Magnus’s hand was holding on to the bar, almost like he was trapping Alec in his presence. She knew her brother didn’t mind.

Magnus’s other hand was resting on Alec’s back, and it slowly moved down, closer to Alec’s bum which made Izzy chuckle. Alec didn’t seem uncomfortable, yet he still moved Magnus’s hand away, mumbling something along the lines of, “I’ve got to be professional,” making his boyfriend snicker.

They shared a small, chaste yet passionate kiss and Magnus whispered something in Alec’s ear which made him go a girly shade of magenta, before parting away, but not before kissing his nose which made Izzy’s smile go wider. She didn’t even want to know what he said.

She went back to her work, the grin making her face ache rather painfully, but she didn’t care. Alec was happy – in fact, he was probably one of the happiest people she knew. Not to many, but to her, he was a complete softie who melted for the love of his life.

And when Alec came over, she acted like nothing happened, but all she was thinking about was that Alec Lightwood, on the outside: tough and insuperable, but to her and the people he loved: an absolute softie, was finally happy.

Alec was happy. So happy.


End file.
